


My Turn, My Turn

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Essay entitled “Dr Watson is a Hero” by Mouselet</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn, My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts. The prompt was Fanworks Through The Ages. This was Mouselet's contribution.
> 
> O/N - Ocelot's Note

Dr Watson is an important man. People speak of Mr Holmes’ amazing abilities and how he will deduce what a client had for breakfast. Although it isn’t that difficult to tell whether the egg was poached or scrambled from the stain on a man’s tie. And clearly the age of the stain gives details as to the nature of a man’s household. Besides which no-one comes to see a consulting detective merely to be told his mother-in-law dislikes him. 

But I digress. [ **O/N** : Nothing unusual there] 

The clients come to see Mr Holmes, but it is the doctor who is the lynch pin. He ensures the smooth running of 221B and prevents some of Mr Holmes’ excesses.   He regularly intercedes with Mrs Hudson and purchases her flowers and other gifts to mollify her. Of course he expects Mr Holmes to repay him and this is done by monthly account. And Most Important, Dr Watson cares for my dear Inspector Hopkins when he is injured.

Just the other day the Inspector arrived with a cut on his hand which he had wrapped his handkerchief around. I was distraught, but fortunately the doctor was at home and could tend to him. Whilst the doctor bandaged the wound to the inspector’s poor hand (such a manly hand) I checked his brow to ensure he was not going pale and about to faint. His eyes seemed steady and such a lovely shade of grey that I permitted myself a few minutes to admire them.

[ **O/N** : We have omitted the numerous paragraphs detailing the wonders of Inspector Hopkins. The conclusion is included for completeness.]

Inspector Hopkins is the best of all men, but we all benefit from having Dr Watson in our lives.

[ **O/N** : As an aside, when the inspector came to look for his bloodied handkerchief later, it had totally disappeared. When asked, Mouselet denied all knowledge and smiled blissfully.]

 


End file.
